The present invention relates generally to the field of clutches, and more particularly to motorcycle clutches. Motorcycle clutches are normally actuated by a handlebar lever. Current centrifugally assisted clutches utilize increasing clamping loads as engine speed increases, because at higher engine speeds, increased clutch capacity is required, in order to avoid slippage. Thus, higher spring loads are required by the clutch spring in order to clamp the clutch disks. This higher spring load must be overcome by the hand-operated handlebar lever in order to disengage the clutch. Therefore, motorcycle clutches fitted to higher speed motorcycle engines can be extremely difficult to successfully disengage because of the effort required to squeeze the handlebar lever. This causes the motorcycle to be difficult to operate, particularly by persons having limited physical strength. Such difficulty can result in safety issues, as well as reduce operator satisfaction with the vehicle.